Art to the Moirail
by Schizii
Summary: Meowrails make a FABULOUS piece of art. Cover picture credit goes to rumminov on tumblr.


The girl's green eyes darted over the paper, watching as the troll scrawled with a shaky hand. She squinted a bit, her lips curving up wryly at their corners. Two cat-like canines poked out from beneath her top lip, a purr rumbled out of her throat softly. She spoke quietly to herself, rather than her moirail draped on his stomach in front of her.

"AC purrses her lips, watching inquisitively as Equihiss guides his wooden drawing tool across the sheet of paper. He is creating purrty shapes, attempting to make a picture. But," There was a quiet snapping noise as the tip broke from the wooden utensil. A giggle erupted from her mouth. "alas, his pencil has fallen victim to his purrpetual strength."

Equius's eyebrows knitted together and a frown tugged his lips down. With an almost annoyed huff, he pushed himself up off the floor to sit cross-legged. He ran his fingers through his hair and slid his broken glasses off of his face to clean them. Nepeta let out a soft trill, scooping the paper up and eyeing the half-finished drawing. She cocked her head to one side, slit pupils dilating with interest.

"Equihiss, it's purrfect!" she cried, trilling her 'r's to accommodate her quirky, cat-like way of speaking.

Said troll seemed taken aback. His mouth hung partway open for a moment, but then he quickly uttered out: "I… I beg your pardon?"

Nepeta lowered the paper so she could flash Equius a brilliant grin. "It. Is. Perfect."

"But, Nepeta, it… It is not finished."

"So?"

"Wouldn't you like for it to be so?"

The girl quirked a brow, her grin turning into a smirk. "Maybe."

Equius scrutinized her expression momentarily, his lips compressing. "An idea. You seem as though you have one. Spit it out this instant."

"Not with that sour-puss attitude."

"Nepeta-"

"Equius."

He drew in a sharp breath before huffing. "_Please_, Nepeta. Please tell me what it is you're concocting in your rather… Creative, mind."

Nepeta grinned. She pushed off the ground and onto her feet, making a beeline out of the room. Equius watched her go, thrusting a hand out and opening his mouth to stop (or at least inquire) her of where it was she was going. However, he felt it useless and eventually just sighed and plopped his chin onto his knuckles. He watched the doorway like a guard dog, eyebrows brought together in thought. Just what was that troll up to?

Finally, Nepeta came bouncing back in with an array of paints, brushes, and water. Her grin stretched ear to ear as she plopped down beside Equius. She splayed the items as well as the drawing on the floor and she plucked out a brush to hold out to him.

"I wanna help you colour it!" she blurted out childishly.

Equius blinked momentarily, staring at the brush as if it were an alien artifact. Though, after a moment, he cracked a smile and slid his glasses off of his frame once again and set them aside. He took the brush, Nepeta mewling with delight and she eagerly opened up her rainbow of paints.

"The sky is to be the loveliest of blues," he stated simply, dipping his brush into the blue. "Certainly the most regal of all colours."

"Can it have purple in it?" the girl chirped, dipping her own brush into said colour. "Rose once told me her skies would sometimes be purple!"

"Blue."

"Purple!"

"Blue."

Nepeta huffed. "_Fiiiine_. It can be blue, I _guess_. But purple's better!"

"I believe that's debatable," he murmured, guiding the paint across the designated sky. Nepeta clambered into his lap, causing mild surprise before he relaxed and idly snaked his free arm around her waist. The girl grinned and splotched her purple paint onto her drawn-self's shirt, splattering some of it into the sky. Equius knitted his brows and thought a minute before he blended it in.

It continued like that; Nepeta would 'unintentionally' splatter the colours she wanted into the painting, while Equius would slowly incorporate and blend them in. The girl's purr was impossibly loud, cheeks a light olive. She peered up at Equius, studying his concentrated expression. With a little smirk, she lifted her brush (that was very conveniently contaminated with the favored royal blue) to his face and painted his nose.

Equius jolted back and the girl giggled. With record time she twisted in his lap and cupped his chin and squished his cheeks. She quickly painted on whiskers and a little blue blush before sitting back onto her calves and laughing. It took her moirail a moment to register just what had happened and - instead of his notorious temper flaring - he smiled and did the same to her.

Nepeta purred and pounced back onto him, her arms throwing themselves around his neck and their painted noses bumping together. She let out a kittenish mewl, green eyes bright and cheerful.

"Equihiss!" she cried out, twiddling with a piece of his hair.

He chuckled a bit, knowing exactly where this dialogue was heading. "Yes, Nepeta?"

The girl beamed. "I love you!"

Equius's smile widened considerably. In the comfort of just her company, he had no qualms of his next statement.

"Ah... And I love you, too."


End file.
